


YouTuber AU

by HotchCriminalMinds



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - YouTube, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff and Humor, M/M, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotchCriminalMinds/pseuds/HotchCriminalMinds
Summary: I'm a big fan of the British YouTuber's Rose and Rosie. I thought it would be a fun idea to replace them with some of my favourite characters from Criminal Minds.Aaron as Rose and OMC (Noah Miller) as Rosie.... obviously using their own names though.If you have any YouTuber's or fandoms you want featured in the AU leave a comment please..





	1. BAFFLE LAFFLE TAFFLE BREAK-UP

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little stupid idea I had. Not sure how I feel about it but if you guys like it, I'll continue.

Aaron slides into frame and sits down on Noah's bed. "Holy crap! You're in my bedroom, what...", he says in a exaggerated American accent.

"As some of you know, the people that follow me on Tumblr. Noah and I made BLT's, BAFFLE LAFFLE TAFFLE's the other day, DailyGrace style. You don't know who DailyGrace is?! What?!" He says playfully.

All of a sudden he turns serious and says "Get out".

"For those of you that are unaware of what a BLT (BAFFLE LAFFLE TAFFLE) is, I will break it down for you. So what you do is you get a sweet waffle, bacon, lettuce, tomato, tomato ketchup, golden syrup and then waffle again. It's crazy, it's like a party in your mouth. So, this is what went down when we made it."

The camera cuts to the kitchen where Noah is standing. There's music playing.

"So Noah, what you making?" Aaron asks from behind the camera.

Before answering Noah does a little funny dance to the beat of the music and they both laugh. The camera cuts back to just Aaron on the bed where he says "Sexxxy". The camera cuts back to the kitchen.

"Baffle Laffle Taffle with no Taffle" Noah says.

Aaron pans the camera away from Noah to face his laptop sitting on the kitchen counter. The laptop is playing Grace Helbig's Baffle Laffle Taffle tutorial.

"There she is, she's loving it", he says.

"Oh my god, it smells amazing already", Aaron says as he puts the camera back on Noah. Noah is focusing on the laptop.

"Oh is she cooking finally" Noah says. They both let out a little laugh.

"Yeah they are. Hold on", Aaron says as he pans the camera to the bacon in a frying pan on top of the oven.

Noah walks over and flips the bacon over.

"What a professional..", Aaron says.

"She's ahead of me!" Noah says, frustrated. "She's going to fast!"

"What a bitch", Aaron says jokingly.

The camera cuts away to Aaron sitting on the bed again where he is making small noises with his mouth.

"Awkward. I didn't mean that... I didn't mean, I didn't mean that...", he says.

Once again in the kitchen, things are getting hectic.

"Do you want me to help?" Aaron asks.

"No", Noah reassures him.

"I feel like I'm not doing much", is the reply that came.

"How burnt are they?" He says, showing Aaron the waffles. "You're filming".

"I am filming", Aaron says.

"Oh god, oh", Noah says about the waffles. The camera cuts back to Aaron.

"I think Noah just put a knife in the toaster!.... Living on the edge!.... of glory, and I'm hanging on the moment of truth", Aaron says while making hand gestures. The camera cuts back to the kitchen.

"This is all taking shape a lot faster than I thought it would. I thought we would be faffing for ages but you're like on it!" Aaron says, sounding impressed.

"It's pretty simp", Noah says, trying to play is off and sound all cool and collected.

"It's pretty simp", Aaron says after the camera cuts back to him. Holding up a single finger he says "gays love to abbreviate".

Cutting to the living-room, Aaron says "ok, ok, this is the tour. Hold on".

"I decided to take a tour of Noah's apartment, then I showed it to my mom. I forgot to blank out this bit", Aaron says.

"This is his living-room, there's a mattress on the floor for all the sex", he says whilst panning around said living-room.

"That was particularly awkward but I just powered through it, like a pro", he said.

"This is Noah Miller's sex den, check it out. Hold on, it's really dark on my camera", he says from the living-room.

Noah can be heard shouting from the kitchen "Don't read my diary".

"I'm not gonna read your diary", Aaron shouts back at him. "That's an invasion of privacy", he adds, drawing out the last syllable to make the word sound weird.

"Gays also like to unnecessarily extend syllables. It's just a thing they do." He says.

"PAMELA ANDERSON! How'd I even forget that", Aaron says, running over to a picture on Noah's wall. "Right there, Pammy. Pammy." He pans away from the picture to settle on Noah before saying for a final time, "Pammy". 

They cut to the kitchen again, Noah is struggling to get a bottle of wine open.

"I can't get the cork out", Noah says.

"Noah... do you want me to do it? I've got gay strength, you've only got bisexual strength so that's only half strength", Aaron says, obviously joking.

"What, that's double strength", Noah says. Quickly looking into the oven he realises the waffles are starting to burn. "Aaahhhh, I'm burning them".

"Oh my god, we burnt the waffles", Aaron says. "Don't panic, never fear. It was ok, we buttered them and we put them the other way. Show them Noah", Aaron says, clicking his fingers.

"We'll put the burn on the inside and no one will see it. I'm gonna butter them", Noah says.

"Amazing. This has taken like hardly any time. I thought it was gonna take ages, what is wrong with me?" Aaron says. Noah starts constructing the BLT's.

"Is it yummy?" Aaron asks, watching Noah take a bite.

Noah replies with "It's more than I could have every dreamed for."

The camera cuts back to Aaron where he says, "So, everything was going really well until the taste test. I asked a question and I thought I'd get an immediate answer that wouldn't hurt my feelings."

Aaron asks, "Is it all you've ever wanted and more? Be honest."

"Perhaps better than sex", was Noah's reply. "Perhaps."

"Seriously?! Better than sex with me?" Aaron asks. Noah doesn't answer for a while and he keeps looking away and avoiding eye contact. He takes another bite of his BLT and starts cleaning up the mess from cooking.

'Who You Are' by Jessie J starts to play and the camera cuts back to a close-up of Aaron's face as a tear leaks down his cheek. The camera then cuts to Aaron, fully clothed in the back, lip-syncing dramatically along to the music. It cuts to a picture of the BLT's then back to Aaron who is swearing at them, mouthing 'Fuck off'. 

All of a sudden the music stops and the camera again zooms in on Aaron's face.

He says, "Oh it's Thursday here on DailyGrace and you know what that means" in a mocking tone. "Yeah, I know what it means. It means a bit of light-hearted cooking fun. Is that right Grace? Cooking fun that gives some people more pleasure than some people give them. You know what? You have a nerve to show your face on the internet when your just breaking peoples hearts, breaking peoples lives. You know you make this food, spread a little joy. You spread too much joy to my boyfriend. I hope you're happy now."

The video ends with Aaron continuing to lip-sync to 'Who You Are', before cutting to black. 


	2. Aaron Solo - I'm Going To Be Sick

"Remember that time when HANGOVER!!... Oh that was really loud", he said while bracing his hands on either side of his head.

"Last night I drank half a bottle of gin and half a bottle of whiskey and I took to the internet." He let out a pathetic fake laugh. "And I started talking shit on my Tumblr.... I'm gonna be sick. I woke up and I'd eaten half a tub of Pringles and I don't even know how that happened. I probably stole them." He began trailing off. 

"I look like shit." He wasn't lying. He had massive black bags under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept in years. He also had a green hoodie on and he'd pulled the hood all the way over his head.

"This morning I didn't know which end things were gonna come out of, turns out they came out of both." He said with a disgusted look on his face.

"This isn't even after new years eve. This is like the day after, the day after.... what day is it?" He asked looking confused.

"It feels like I've been awake for about 7 days and I haven't eaten or slept or pooed, apart from this morning. I pooed for Britain... for the northern hemisphere... for the world."

"I can't remember what I said to my parents. I KNOW they knew I was drunk because I started talking about... what did I talk about?"

"Mamrie Hart would be proud. She'd be like.... I can't think of anything. Do you know what? Life throws you some crazy shit and sometimes you've just gotta throw some shit back."

All of a sudden the camera cuts to Aaron right in front of the camera with his tongue sticking out, there was a bit of chocolate sitting on it, melting.

"That's what came out of my ass this morning, haha."

"I think there might be a bottle of gin under my pillow."

"Do you know what's really awkward, when you're really drunk and you talk to your dad about your sexual conquests," Aaron did a little fake cry and looked like he wanted to die from embarrassment.

"Although, I have no reason to be ashamed, I'm pretty proud of mine," he said while making the OK gesture with his hand. ".... and I'm sure now he is too." This time he did a thumbs up to the camera.

"Do you know what else kinda sucks? When you wake up the next day and you realise that you've sent your college tutor a message on facebook and then you read it."

He grabbed his laptop and started reading the message.

"I've drank half a bottle of gin and now I have to pretend I'm sober in front of my parents even though I fell and broke a sentimental vase and shared sexual conquests with my mother." There was a pause of realisation as he opened his eyes wide in shock and horror. "I thought it was father?! Oh my god it was both."

"Never fear, I'm confident that my dissertation is nothing but glorious. I'll pull my life around. I'll return to college bigger and gayer than ever. I'm going now because I'm so drunk, I can't feel my face. I wish I was Amish, I'd totes be shunned though. I'm such a fan of electricity."

The camera cuts to Aaron trying to open a chocolate bar. He took a bit but soon regretted it. "Wrong decision," he said to the camera.

"Do you know what I read in the newspaper yesterday? Hold on. It was like the most epic newspaper headline you'll ever see. ' **Woman meets daughter she gave up for adoption after she was raped as a teenager and finds out her grandson is an astronaut** '. I don't condone rape but sometimes it leads to space adventure!"

"What's wrong with me?"

"Do you know what else I think is really 'Got'? Jenna Marbles. What did I say about her? When she tell you to bounce that dick it makes me want to put my penis in a tube sock."

"Also, that chick can wear a hat. I'm so jealous. She doesn't even look gay when she's wearing it. She looks totally straight with killer boobs... I really like her teeth, is that weird? I've got a thing about teeth."

"As all of you know... as none of you know, I suffer immensely from Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Ooo we're getting deep, penetrively deep... I like to clean my teeth a lot, so when people give people 'Hot' ratings out of 10... I give people plaque ratings. The lower the rating, the sexier you are to me."

He started making short sobbing noises and said "I want to cry."

"Do you know what I think is really 'not', Katy Perry and Russel Brand splitting up. Like it wasn't always on the cards... the tarot cards." He made a small laugh before saying "It wasn't even funny, it didn't even make any sense. I hate tarot cards, they're always right. I did a reading the other day, when I got back from New Years and it was so painfully accurate, it sucked. I always get them reversed because that's how crazy my life is."

"Katy Perry and Russel Brand, like that wasn't gonna happen. I used to love Katy Perry and then I followed her on Twitter and though she was a bit of a dick-head but now I love her again."

"I'M GONNA BE SICK and I'm gonna see all the thing I've ate over the last 6 days.... call it reminiscing."

He rested his head in his hands and said, "Oh my god." Then the camera cut to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback please!!! Also suggestions.


End file.
